<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bad dream and comforting kisses by YourWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639274">bad dream and comforting kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter'>YourWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, And oh, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Making Out, bad dream, but its just a dream, crown kisses, idk what to tag :&lt;, precious beomgyu, protect beomgyu at all cost, scared beomgyu, sweet soobin, tags is just me telling you that soogyu is precious, there's death, this should do ig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beomgyu just woke up from a bad dream and Soobin's not beside him, perhaps that caused a little panic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bad dream and comforting kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary's bad again, I know, I'm sorry. But let this slide because I literally wrote this at 1 AM instead of sleeping :&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Let go—" Soobin says, hardly audible as he gasps for air.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"No, hyung, I'll never let go." Beomgyu's voice trembles as he carries Soobin's upper body above his thigh.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The elder reached out and Beomgyu immediately took his hand, gripping it tight like saying he won't let go, ever.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"He's going to be here any second, you have to go." Soobin managed to say despite his situation between life and death. "T-this is it, this is the end, Beomgyu, you'll have to continue from here..... without me." Those words were words of departure and it hurts so bad to the point like someone just stabbed a spear right through Beomgyu's chest.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>He trembled as tears started to flow down to his cheeks and drip dropping on Soobin's clothes. Everything was under Beomgyu's control. Everything. Not until now, where everything seems planned and everything just seems to be executed without a doubt. It all seems like it was decided. Their fate was decided.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"H-hyung loves you, so much—" Soobin said firmly, with pure sincerity, full of fondness and love. It was the truth and Beomgyu broke down even more at that.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"I love you too, hyung, please hold on—" A loud thunder clap followed by a few footsteps were heard that made Beomgyu cut his own voice.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>"Go." Soobin whispers and another footsteps, much more closer.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>He looked down at Soobin, who had his eyes closed, features appeared to be having a hard time yet smiling. He was smiling. And that's all it takes for Beomgyu to take the step. He leaned in forward, crashing both of their lips together. For the last time. One last time. Before he parted, a smile was still present on Soobin's lips. It made him break even more inside. Tremble more on the outside.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>One last look at the elder, who was breathing slowly and slowly and slowly, until it stopped. The world stops. Beomgyu's world stops.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Before another footsteps.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>He finally got the courage to lift Soobin out of his touch and stand with trembling limbs.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Run fast. Running fast. Away from that place. Leaving Soobin. On his own pool of blood. Alone. Cold.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Hurts. Heart hurts.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Tears. Pool of tears. Beomgyu melted into a pool of tears upon opening his eyes. He immediately looked for one specific person that's supposed to be beside him by now. Yet, there was nothing.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Panic sparked inside him. He looked straight upward, darkness. There was only darkness aside from the lamp that was dimly lighting the entire room. There goes the person he was looking for, sitting in front of his laptop with his back facing Beomgyu's direction.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"H-hyung—" He stammered and whimpered at the same time, catching the other boy's attention.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Baby?" Soobin calls, narrowing his eyes to see through the dark and when he got the glimpse of something glistening upon the younger's cheeks, he panicked, stumbling on his way.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Hyung....." Beomgyu's voice trembled and Soobin moved forward to drown the younger with his hug.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"What's wrong baby? Why are you crying?" Soobin spoke. And those sound real. <em>He's not dreaming.</em></p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>He didn't bother to answer, instead, he wrapped his arms around Soobin's middle, tightly, like he'd go anywhere if he let loose or let go. This Soobin felt real than what he saw earlier. This is the reality. <em>It was just a bad dream.</em> Yet he can't help but to cry, drenching Soobin's shirt, but the elder didn't mind so he cried even more.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Soobin made a comforting hush while he rubs soothing circles on his back. And soon, Soobin got a grip of what's happening. "It's just a dream, baby, it's not real. Whatever it is, it's nothing anymore and I'm here. It's just a dream, okay?" Soobin's words were comforting enough, so Beomgyu nodded while his head was still pressed on Soobin's shoulder, casually burrowing his face on the crook of the elder's neck.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>They stayed like that for a while with Soobin planting kisses on the top of Beomgyu's head before he spoke with a hoarse voice, "You're not going anywhere, hyung."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"I'm not going anywhere." Soobin says in assurance to the younger and he didn't move again, Beomgyu was just nuzzling on his neck as he continued to draw circles and plant kisses.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Soobin stopped for a moment as he looked back on the clock placed under the lamp. <em>1:24. </em>It's late, luckily it's Saturday, no classes, no problem. But it's late, so Soobin decided to break the embrace so he could turn off his laptop and the lamp, not knowing it would cause panic to the younger.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Beomgyu was quick to follow him with his arms as he moved a meter away. Soobin can see Beomgyu's widened, panicking eyes with the help of the lamp's yellow light.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"I'm not going anywhere, calm down." Soobin came back as soon as he moved away, whispering to Beomgyu.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"B-but you're moving a-away, w-where are you going?" Beomgyu was stammering and obvious fear was present in his voice.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Oh, my baby," Soobin coos as he lets Beomgyu clung to his side, practically leaning on all his weight to Soobin as they both walk towards the desk because Beomgyu refused to let go and Soobin just doesn't want to see the boy crying again.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>After an almost as hard as building a house task, <em>just kidding,</em> both of the boys were now cuddling on the bed, limbs tangled on one another.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Care to tell me what your dream was about?" Soobin broke the silence. Beomgyu looked up at him with glazed eyes before the boy diverted his gaze and nestled on the crook of his neck.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Bad dream." Beomgyu whispers, barely audible yet Soobin managed to catch it.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"What happened?"</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Someone died." The younger's voice was small and his answer almost sounded like a squeak.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Who?" Soobin asks, knowing exactly the answer. Cutting off, he didn't let the younger answer. "I won't go away, okay? That won't happen, not until the next next century." Soobin says, trying to lift Beomgyu's mood.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"I know,"</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Oh! You knew it, now rest your mind and let's sleep."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"I can't." Beomgyu murmurs.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Why?"</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"I need something."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"What is it? Tell me, I'll give it to you." Soobin says as he pulls a little from the hug to get a good look of the boy, practically beneath him.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"A kiss, perhaps?" There was already a smile playing on the younger's lips and Soobin was more than glad to see that.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>He pulled his boyfriend close and pampered his face with butterfly kisses before he broke into the real one and crashed both their lips, softly but surely.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>As usual, their lips slotted perfectly with each other, it wasn't their first but it started a little bit sloppy before they got the grasp of it, tilting their heads and deepening it. Soobin accidentally tugs Beomgyu's bottom lip causing the boy to let out a sinful sound from his lips, Soobin just took the pleasure and opportunity to explore the caverns of the younger's mouth. Soobin took the lead and almost did everything leaving Beomgyu flustered and nothing to do but to grant Soobin's bottom lip with kitten licks which is <em>sickeningly adorable.</em></p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Soobin pulled with a chuckle escaping his lips.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"You good?" He asks, resulting to a flustered Beomgyu.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Yes." Beomgyu squeaks in.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Soobin chuckles once more and planted a little kiss on the younger's forehead before saying, "now, let's sleep."</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>